I never stopped
by Little Miss188
Summary: A Finchel story which is my take on what happened in New York on their "date" between the pair, based on spoilers. Will feature a bit of St. Berry and Puckleberry friendship along with Furt brotherhood. I hope I do it justice!


**SPOILERS ALERT: Okay so for Nationals a lot of scenes have been filmed but one that caught my eye was the one with Finn and Rachel heading out on a date of some sort? Any way this is how I picture it going from what we've seen already.**

Rachel curled a strand of stray hair absentmindedly, with her finger, as the elevator descended; she was completely lost in her thoughts. This time she wasn't focused on the original song that the team were performing at Nationals that had consumed every thought Rachel had been having for a long time, or even the stunning views that she had soaked up in New York today with the rest of the glee girls. Now one Finn Hudson had her complete undivided attention.

_It had been his idea to spend the day together. It was all innocent; the intention was apparently to help the glee club. Finn had posed it to her that morning at breakfast: everybody was heading out for some more sightseeing but truthfully Rachel's legs were protesting even at the thought, her only other option was to call home to her Dads who had been wondering whether Rachel would make any attempts to contact Shelby whilst in New York but she had refused to do so, mainly because she didn't have the time to. He sat down beside her and automatically she was aware of his presence, it was partially because of the vibe that Finn gave off, a vibe that only Rachel could sense._

_He watched as she wiped her mouth delicately with a serviette and turned to face the quarterback. "Hey Rach," he said, sending out a smile that was saved especially for Rachel Berry. It still made her heart flutter whenever he looked at her like that. That was stupid in itself, the two had established that they were friends and that was all but Rachel couldn't deny the glimmer of hope she had been given (even though she quickly pushed it back) after learning about Quinn and Finn's break up after Prom, he deserved better than her. _

_She nodded, "Finn?" she asked. It was unusual that Finn spent his breakfast in the hotel with anyone other than Kurt or Mike so she was blushing that he had chosen to sit next to her this morning. It was little things like that that made her day._

"_I was thinking, I mean I'm always thinking but I was thinking about this thing in particular and…" he trailed off as he looked up to be greeted by Rachel's doe eyes, they were so cute and innocent and curious, they were the eyes that had been playing on his mind for this whole trip to New York, the eyes that had begged him not to break up with her and cried a million tears after. Man, he felt like an ass about that, he could only hope to make it up to her._

_She giggled, "Okay, so you were thinking?"_

"_Yeah, I was thinking, we're captain and co-captain of this club right?" Rachel nodded in confirmation, still not understanding where he was leading this to. "Well I thought when we started this up, that that would lead to meetings and things. Wouldn't it be good if we talked about what we're going to do about Nationals? This is the biggest chance we're going to get as a glee club isn't it?"_

_Rachel was already set on the idea, having forgotten about all their past history and treating Finn like he was any other member of the club when of course he wasn't. "You're right! Well, I'm almost finished here, we could head out to a café or something, in fact Kurt and I found a really cute coffee place in the mall, we spent an hour or so there yesterday mainly because it has internet so he could get onto Facebook and talk to Blaine." She smiled, Kurt was so happily in love with Blaine and he rightly deserved it. The only reason that he had set his heart on the coffee shop was because coffee reminded him of Blaine and the Lima Bean; truthfully Rachel thought it was adorable._

_It turned out that Finn already had planned it. "That would be good Rach but I have an idea, something that's a little more up your street." Rachel's face mimicked confusion. "Meet me on the bridge in Central Park in an hour yeah? Wear something dressy, I'm going to take you out for a treat." And with that he was gone, leaving Rachel confused but somewhat excited._

She checked herself in the mirror as she walked through the reception, trying to put all her years of ballerina grace into her steps as she wanted to make a good first impression on New York, she pulled at the blue dress to make it hang better. Brittany had helped her pick it out earlier that week on their first shopping trip, Rachel had been being extra careful as to not overspend- she was trying to show her parents that she was responsible and would not waste the money that they had trusted her with- but the dress was calling out for her and it did look nice on, or at least it had in the changing rooms when Britt had convinced her to buy it. Was it alright? Was it too dressy? Was it not dressy enough? Unnecessary worries flickered through Rachel's mind, she wasn't supposed to be like this, nerves was not supposed to be included with seeing her co-captain, it wasn't a package deal. She firmly reminded herself that she did not in any way want Finn and they were just friends before pushing open the massive doors and heading towards the park.

**Okay so that's it but the next update is soon, I've already written it so don't worry, I am going to start off where Rachel approaches Finn. Remember to review; it makes my day when somebody comments :) **


End file.
